


No More

by ShineYunhyeong21



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I literally was just writing, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Weird Love, and BAM, still need more yunbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineYunhyeong21/pseuds/ShineYunhyeong21
Summary: A Selfish Bastard and a person yearning for love are no more- Took it straight out the story.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in between my Yunbin story and my Yunbob twitter Au. It was also originally inspired by Mamamoo's Egotistic, so there's that. Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I don't know what the hell this is as it came right off the top of my head, but still Enjoy.

A typical love story is what we have. You, a bad boy, and me, the guy you turned out. I became the person you wanted to stand by your side, but it seems that in the end it was useless. This love story was the last few pages ripped out of a kids book to make it PG.

You do whatever you want and I do what you want; You talk however you want and I listen; You dress however you want and I dress the same; You eat whatever you can and I eat the scraps. I can’t believe that it took all this time for me to figure out what a selfish bastard you really are.

The house that was decorated to your liking and filled with the clothing you liked suffocated me as I walked around scantily dressed waiting on you. You came home at different hours of the day leaving me on my toes not sure about what you’d bring through the door. Each day it was a new story that revolves solely around you as you exclude all other characters and names. And once the story was over, we’d end up in bed tangled in sweaty limbs. I’d watch you feign sleep just so that you wouldn’t listen to anything I had to say causing me to laugh softly into your messy hair. The messy hair that you liked for me to style a certain way only for it to get ruined the moment you stepped outside the front door.

You aren’t just a selfish bastard, you’re an unappreciative one as well.

The door opened causing me to stop in front of the window that overlooked the city and staring out of it I calmed my wildly beating heart. My leg started to itch, so reaching down I lightly scratched it only for my hand to be grabbed. With my hand in your own, you lightly ran it up my shorts stopping at my waist where you leaned your weight against me. I got what you meant without you saying anything – the story never changed.

Turning around in your arms, I wrapped my arms around the neck that holds up your ego and staring into your eyes that only see yourself, I spoke words I never thought I would say.

“Let’s break up.” There was hesitation before your lips came crashing onto my own trying to stop the words from being repeated.

Pulling on my legs, you hiked me up against the window until they wrapped around you the same way that my arms did. Breaking the kiss, you played with my lips between your own and as I tried to look in your eyes only for them to be focused elsewhere.

“You love me.” Whispering the forbidden word, my heart thumped hard against my chest as you backed your way towards the couch. “You love me, so you can’t leave me.”

“Ha, don’t be so self-centered. I’ll do as I please.” Laying me down, the touches that were once soft and scared became confident at my airy words.

“Don’t be selfish.” Your cool breath marked its target before your mouth attached to it making me bite my lip to hold back my moan. “I won’t let you set yourself free – I can’t let you.”

Capturing my lips once more, your calloused fingers ran over my smooth skin making sure to come in contact with every bone and muscle. It was as if I was being traced over and over again in a memory that you only see yourself in – a memory where I’m nothing more than an object for your pleasure. Yanking down my shorts, I slightly lifted my hips giving you the access you wanted as you worked on your third hickey since you’ve laid your lips on me.

Pulling away, you sat up to stare down on the beginning of the mess you’ll make of me in hopes that I’ll forget what I said. Sadly, I’ll never forget. Parting my legs even further, you drank me in as if I was your favorite drink and as I gave you your favorite lazy smile, you started unbuckling your pants. It didn’t take long for you to line yourself up with the known knowledge that I’m always prepared for this moment, and pushing in I gripped the couch harshly at the fullness. The moment your hips were flush with my own, you grabbed my face forcing me to look into your eyes that conveyed a message of forever. ‘You’re never leaving’ is what they read making my chest jump at how sexy you looked in this moment – this moment that only belonged to the two of us.

“W-Wait,” Pulling all the way out, you looked at me in wait for what I’d have to say. “continue.”

Slamming back in, it took everything in me not to scream at the fast pace you had set according to your own pleasure. The hand that held my face, gripped it even tighter as the other hand rested beside my neck holding a handful of couch. Knowing all my spots, you started to ram into my prostate leaving me with rolled back eyes that flutter open and closed. Your name rolled off my lips in between moans and whines for you to slow down, but you were too far gone in your own mind to even hear me. Too far gone in a mind that held nothing but thoughts of yourself.

“Nobody like selfish people, Yun.” With each word came an even hard thrust making me choke a little on the air that was coming shallowly out of my lungs. “N-Nobody -.”

Your words cut off and your thrust had finally slowed down. Opening my eyes, I stared at the tears that ran down your face with a smirk – it seems that I always get what I want in the end. Taking your hand that held my face, I brought it to my lips softly kissing your fingers until you looked at me again. Once our eyes made contact, I reached up wiping away the tears that came from the memories of ex-lovers and family members that said them. The words that soon made you forget yourself until I had to put you back together.

“Come here.” You leaned down at my words making my arms wrap around your neck to pull you into a kiss. “I told you not to cry, right? I told you that tears show weakness, right?”

Another deep kiss answered my questions as you put majority of your weight on top of me now. Holding the face that suddenly gave a damn about me, I broke the kiss to lick the mouth, teeth, and lips that you didn’t know actually belonged to me. You might be a selfish unappreciative bastard, but at the end of the day, I run this show that stars us. I’m the one who decides your first and last move, you’re just too self-absorbed to notice that. You’re egotistic and I’m a manipulator in a sense.

Moving my face, so that your head rested in the crook of my neck, I listened to your murmurs of encouragement that I usually gave you and how you flipped it to be all about you. Giggling, your thrusting turned into grinding as you were closer than I originally expected. Wrapping my legs around her waist, you moved your head so that you could look at me and in that moment I saw that hesitation, again. Hesitation you recently started to have as my words kept making you overthink things you normally don’t.

“Do you love me?” Smiling, you nodded with meaning that only you knew. “Then, we won’t break up, okay?”

“You’re mine whether you like it or not.” That cocky nature you embodied came crashing back into your senses as you thrusted hard one last time. “Only I can make you like this.”

Coming, you did say anything, even after coming down from your high you remained silent. Usually you praise yourself for how great your sex is which can be debated but I let you continue your self-praise. Grabbing my hips, you twisted me in this weird way that had me cumming hard in between the both of us with a curse falling from my lips. Kissing me, you laid down on my worn-out body allowing me to run my hands through your messy hair – a small laugh from into it.

I allow you to do whatever you want and I simply do what you want; I allow you to talk however you want and I simply listen; I allow you to dress however you want and I simply dress the same; I allow you to eat whatever you can and I simply eat the scraps. The fact that you think you actually run things is funny to me, which is why I always hold a smile. A breakup is unavoidable as is this love that we have for each other – this love that no one sees as such.

“We’ll do as we please.” At my meaningless words, you nodded snuggling in closer to the warmth that I provided you.

“And, you’ll listen.” Nodding in turn to your words, I looked into the mess of black hair noticing that this is what our days will always be – a bleak repeat of the last.  

“Selfish bastard.” Closing my eyes, we fell into silence as if we were no more.

A selfish bastard and a person who is yearning to be loved are no more.


End file.
